The Bro Rate
by samevanssmutfan
Summary: Sequel to "There are Bros, and then there are Bros." Blaine and Sam take things to the next level.


The Bro Rate

Sam was never still, always moving, and moving fast. He bolted into Blaine's room, and was already unbuttoning his shirt the second he'd slid his backpack off his shoulders.

"Okay, I've got a winner this time," the blonde was saying. "Two guys, I thought you'd like that, and one girl. Obviously she's for me, but the dudes are hot, like kinda girly hot." Sam wasn't paying attention to Blaine as he pushed his shirt off, down his muscled arms.

Blaine only had eyes for Sam as his best friend undressed in front of him. This thing they had going was _so_ not normal.

"Sam, this is _so_ not normal."

The blonde grinned. "I know! Two guys, one girl. It's on this awesome new site I found, pornpalooza dot com, or something like that." Now he was unlacing his shoes, a shirtless god stripping in a teen boy's bedroom. "I already watched it twice, and the guys even kiss for a sec, so I thought that'd be right up your alley."

Blaine rolled his eyes. His friend could be so obtuse sometimes. "Not the porn, Sam."

The other paused, wiggling his toes as they were freed from socks. "What're you talking about?" Sam's nose crinkled adorably, in Blaine's opinion. "Hey, you've still got everything on, even the bowtie."

Blaine unconsciously straightened his tie as he sat down next to Sam on his bed. "Sam," he began, trying to sound serious, "don't you think it's a little weird that for the last week, we've been, been," Blaine struggled with the thought in his mind. "We've been," his voice lowered, "touching ourselves, right next to each other?" It sounded even worse out loud.

Evidently not to Sam. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on Blaine's still sweater-clad shoulder. "Dude, I thought we were cool? This is a totally normal thing for bros."

"I, I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it, morally, but I just think it's weird. Strange, I guess." It was strange that he'd had a huge crush on his friend, which his friend knew about, by the way, and said friend still didn't have a problem with their extra-curricular activities. And Blaine wasn't talking about Glee Club.

Sam shrugged and started fiddling with his belt, considering that bridge crossed. "Lots of awesome things are weird. Like Godzilla. He's a radioactive lizard, bent on destroying the Japanese. Totally whack, right?"

While Blaine was struggling to come up with a response to that, Sam said, "Dude, I've been thinking about this porno all day, and I'm already boned up. Should I go home and take care of it?"

Every time, the thought of Sam "taking care of himself" shot through whatever reservations Blaine felt. And so again he found himself lying on his bed, naked, next to an equally bare Sam Evans.

"Damn," Sam muttered under his breath as his hand pumped his dick. "I know you're gay, dude, but just look at those titties."

Blaine didn't have a taste for them, and despite Sam's ringing endorsement of the two male actors, Blaine wasn't focused on them, either. His eyes were fixed, as they always were in this strange, strange situation, on his best friend. He liked it best when Sam's thumb would slide up and rub his cock head, would play with the slit as it oozed slick pre-cum.

"Yeah," he mumbled, just barely glancing at the screen. "She's hot."

The video played on, an endless loop of "oh yeahs," and "fuck yeahs," that Blaine would have found incredibly boring if he'd actually been paying attention. Watching Sam, he could only touch his own cock fleetingly. Too much attention and he'd finish far too soon.

"Do you wanna touch it?"

Blaine had been so focused on watching his friend's balls bounce under the pressure of Sam's strokes, that he almost didn't catch the question.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna touch it?" Sam asked, this time his eyes looking at Blaine instead of the movie. "My dick."

Blaine's problem with this weird game they played was that he didn't want it to ruin their friendship. He was gay, and best friends with a straight guy he found incredibly attractive. Sam had convinced him that the jerking off, strange as it was, wasn't an impediment to their friendship. Surely it couldn't go any further than that, though. Surely.

"Sam, c'mon," Blaine started to say before he was interrupted.

Sam stopped his tugs and looked right at his friend. "Dude," he smirked, "You've been starring at my wang the whole time. You do it every time we jerk off."

"I most certainly do not!"

Sam shrugged. "What's the girl's name? The one in the video."

Blaine had no idea. "Uh, Sarah?"

"Ha! You didn't even watch long enough to know that she's Sparkles McPussy, bro. Gotcha!"

Blaine didn't know how to defend himself against such damning evidence. "Sam, I'm really sorry, it's just that –"

The hand that had been holding Sam's cock reached out and rested on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine definitely noticed. "Dude, there's no need to explain. I'm hot, we all know it." Sam took his hand back and pointed to his groin. "This is probably like the Garden of Eden for you."

"I think you're a little full of yourself."

Sam shrugged, his plump lips pulling to the side in a smirk. "Maybe, but women used to pay me fifty bucks just to let them have a tug." When Blaine's eyes widened, Sam added, "I was a really good stripper."

"I'll take your word for it."

"And I'll let you have a go for free. You'll get the bro rate."

Blaine's head was spinning. He looked down and found his bare chest red, as red as the head of Sam's cock. He couldn't swallow.

"Would it make it easier if I did you at the same time?"

Sam's hand on his cock. Blaine had seen porn where they guy could come without touching his dick. The thought of Sam with his hand on him made Blaine think the prospect entirely possible.

"You're straight."

"And you're gay, so what?"

"So, you want to touch my penis, to jerk me off?"

"Bro," Sam said, sighing like he was having to describe an easy addition problem to an eight year old, "we're bros. It's not a gay thing, or a straight thing, to help a bro out. We've got the same parts, big deal."

Blaine tended to overthink things; he was cerebral by nature. It had gotten him great grades and kept him out of trouble. But he knew that it was stupid to second guess things when Adonis himself was offering you the opportunity to fulfill every masturbatory fantasy you've ever had.

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock.

"Whew!" Sam jutted his hips up, pushing his dick into the other boy's grip. "Alright, Blaine!"

Blaine wasn't listening. He could feel Sam's dick pulsing in his hand. It was hot and hard. When he squeezed, the head seemed to enlarge. He finally got to touch the head; it was silky soft and wet, even hotter than the shaft.

"Fuck yeah!" Sam hooted, his smile broad, showing pearly white teeth. "Dude, you're awesome at this!"

Blaine's grip faltered for only a moment when he felt Sam's hand on his own cock. Sam Evans' hand on his own cock. Blaine didn't want to let go of Sam's dick, didn't want to disappoint, but those callused fingers, rough from exercise, Blaine guessed, felt amazing.

"Tell me what you like, bro!"

Blaine wasn't even in control. His hips kept pushing up, up into Sam's hand. Those fingers seemed to dance along his cock. He had his eyes closed, squeezed shut, so he only knew that Sam came when he felt hot liquid spurt over his fingers.

"Sam! Sam!" Blaine's balls pulled up, closer to his body.

"C'mon, bro!" Sam was up on his knees, leaning over Blaine, his left hand on his cock, the right now pressing right above his dick, rubbing there.

Blaine shot, and the first streamer of white hit Sam on the cheek. The rest fell on Sam's arm and hand, and on Blaine's stomach. His ass fell back to the bed, and Blaine felt Sam's hand loosen from his cock.

When Blaine opened his eyes he found Sam grinning like an idiot. His blond hair had fallen over his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed red. Sam giggled as he wiped Blaine's cum from his cheek and rubbed it on his best friend's chest. "Gross, dude," he said with a chuckle.

When Blaine could speak again, he leaned his head forward and found still Sam on his knees on the bed, now closing the porno on the computer that they'd totally forgotten. Blaine was eye level with Sam's dangling cock. He watched it sway as Sam moved. Blaine smiled, thinking that it was soft now because he'd wrung the cum out of it.

He grabbed Sam's shirt and used it to wipe the cum from his chest; it wouldn't be a bad thing if Sam didn't have anything to wear for the rest of the day.

"Hey," he asked, his mind finally clear enough for cogent thought. "How'd you get so good at giving hand jobs?"

Sam laughed as he took the shirt and rubbed his wet abs. "Bro, you're not the only one who went to an all-boys boarding school."

The End


End file.
